


我不是他46意乱情迷

by dongyoulai



Category: zry48
Genre: ABO, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongyoulai/pseuds/dongyoulai
Summary: 当然是车……车头吧算
Relationships: all肖正国 all陈山
Kudos: 6





	我不是他46意乱情迷

46意乱情迷  
于小婉已经毅然决然地碰上了肖正国柔软的唇肉，硬生生撬开了牙关，闯进了一直窥伺已久的鲜美城池。  
我凭什么不能办了你！  
于小婉叫嚣着凭什么，肖正国也想告诉她凭什么，可他难以维持自己的神智了。  
于小婉是个乾元，的确有能力凭着她的强势她的气息，直接把肖正国压倒击倒，让他的反抗只能停留在精神上，而无法在身体上有所挣扎。  
这个身体，这个可笑的身体，一个腺体刚刚移植过来不知道算什么的身体，这么快就适应了坤泽强大的淫荡而无能为力的本性，在未被彻底标记之前无法抵挡任何一个乾元别有用意的信息素攻击，让他连清醒地拒绝都很困难吗？  
荒木惟都没有这么对待过他。不，荒木惟也许也在期待着这一天，期待着自己的腺体完全长成，自己的身体已经彻底变成了坤泽了，他就会标记自己，凭着乾元对坤泽专属标记的天然而绝对的支配能力，让自己再也无法脱离他的掌控。也许总有一天，这个身体会面临荒木惟散发出的作为乾元的独特气味，让自己不知羞耻地欢喜，身体自动润滑，分泌出液体，做好了准备，无比饥渴地期待着被一个侵略者进入……与自己的理智和信仰完全背道而驰——肖正国想过，如果真的有那么一天，那么自己在尚有理智的时候是一定要想办法自我了断的。  
或许……这么糊里糊涂地先被于小婉标记的话，也总比被荒木惟得手要好……肖正国在于小婉气势汹汹铺天盖地的亲吻中很快丧失了清醒完整的意识，思绪迷乱起来，他所有的不忿都被身体强制压抑在了心底无法释放，身体却扭动着忍不住要迎合对方的粗暴。  
于小婉抬起头，看见肖正国被亲得失神，眼里一片朦胧迷乱，无辜又动人。对方的长衫马褂让她觉得自己的这个一直以来装成中庸实际坤泽的配偶特别乖乖娇娇又清纯，仿佛有了种收到新礼物的新鲜感，可总归还是急于想剥开扒光。扯着人一抱，将对方的腰身牢牢地箍在自己怀里量了一圈，暧昧地在肖正国耳边低语。  
你还没在我面前穿过这种衣服，会不会比你的西装更容易剥掉？下次我还想尝试剥开你西装还有中山装的样子……肖正国迷糊之间听到，耳朵尖一瞬间就红了个透。  
长衫很快被扯开，露出了白光光的肉体，在窗外月光照耀下竟有几分圣洁的味道，可越神圣干净的东西，才越让人想亲近，想玷污。于小婉喉咙吞咽了一下，觉得好像闻到了自己最爱吃的青苹果的味道，又有几分这家伙爱喝的甜牛奶的香气，但眼前这具滑腻柔软的身体，比青光光的小苹果和香甜醇厚的牛奶更让她想要迫不及待地啃上几口吸上几口。  
白皙的肉体上不多时留下了于小婉几个细细的牙印，也像极了那些被她啃过的苹果上留下的整齐齿痕。但是，肖正国身体上的印记会泛红，肌肤会发颤，有温度，有韵律，比啃苹果有趣多了。  
别……不要……求求你……  
这个肖正国已经完全无法硬气地拒绝于小婉了，全身发软，内部渐渐潮湿，渴求着什么。身体上对乾元的臣服让他恐惧，坤泽对快感天然追求的本能渴望令他无比难堪。他不愿意就这么在别人面前袒露自己无可自控的最下贱淫荡的那一面，尤其是面对于小婉——而于小婉甚至没有分得清，他是谁。  
肖正国不想这样，无论如何都想坚持着理智艰难地拒绝。  
可于小婉只是笑，信息素完全释放的乾元其实也差不多是被原始欲望支配的状态了，理智稀薄得可怜。  
肖正国可自从没求过我。于小婉喃喃道，更用力地俯身压下了下去，将身下的人压得严严实实，服服帖帖。  
肖正国的手抬不起来，已经被于小婉掌控在手掌下，十指交缠，细细摩挲。身体贴上了对方的体温，微微扭动着，难受地想蹭着什么。巴掌大的脸上全是泪水和汗水，尖削的下巴徒劳地抬起，只让于小婉的亲吻更方便了些。  
我还没把你怎么样呢，就哭成这样了？不要？真的不要？可是明明感觉你的身体很想要啊，如果这时候真的不要了，你会不舒服的……  
意识到身下那修长漂亮的身体在渐渐臣服，于小婉也温柔了起来，亲吻了下肖正国湿透的眼睛和睫毛，顺着鼻翼往下亲，舔了舔那颗鼻尖上小痣所在的位置，又开始爱不释手地舔舐起那双果冻般柔软的双唇，细细地安抚其中打颤的贝齿和不安的小舌。  
这个肖正国挺香的，越亲越香。于小婉心头涌上一股奇怪的感觉，可是几乎沉迷在肖正国全身上下温香软玉的触感和香气中，想不到更深的，甚至只是本能地在对方的颈项那儿以唇不断地摩挲，那层纱布早被她扯掉了，牙齿令人战栗地在细腻脆弱的肌肤上不断地轻咬……  
肖正国徒劳地扭头想躲避这种乾元妄图标记腺体的充满了原始控制欲的动作，但他的抗拒太微弱不堪了，更像欲拒还迎。而在于小婉强势的信息素攻势下，肖正国的神智也在逐渐迷失，即便经过特工训练，即便一直以来自己本来是个中庸，也抵不过移植了坤泽腺体后那种与生俱来自带的淫荡天性。被于小婉暂时放过后，他的红唇难耐地开合着，不由自主地自己舔弄起自己的唇舌来，身体深处的渴望浓重地笼罩着他，也控制着他。  
越接近肖正国脖颈上那个伤疤，于小婉闻到的那股气味越明显，可能粗糙的疤痕不同于细腻丝滑的肌肤，一落到唇舌边，那糙硬的感触让几乎已经在（欲）望中迷乱的于小婉瞬间清醒了一下。  
她知道是哪里奇怪了。肖正国身上的气味不是洗澡后肥皂的清新气味，是真的带些香气，仿佛是苹果牛奶的清甜又奶里奶气的香味，但是非常非常淡，不是这么近的距离，不仔细闻几乎闻不出来，可这种气味太过好闻，仿佛他真的是个坤泽一样……当然，他就是个不完全的坤泽！莫非他的腺体没有被完全切除干净，所以还能发出一点气味？于小婉微微眯起眼睛，再度仔细嗅了嗅肖正国脖子上的那道疤痕，进一步确认了，的确是有些味道，但如果说这是坤泽信息素气味的话，那也太过寡淡了，尤其在乾元如此浓烈的信息素的释放后，坤泽不由自主地发情的话也该释放出相应的浓烈的气味，而绝不是只有这么淡淡勾人似有若无的味道……果然是腺体不完整的关系吗……  
除此以外，肖正国各方面都真的太中自己的心意了，连气味都是这么地合胃口，自己怎么现在才发现自己有了一个多么珍贵的世上独一无二的宝贝？如果当初能再细心些，早些发现他的腺体的问题，也许自己能早点想办法帮他治疗……  
这个伤疤，真是被摘掉了腺体还是……于小婉不太确定了，在肖正国脖颈的伤疤上亲了亲，大致形状跟自己那天检查过的伤疤差不多，可是好像有些细节不一样，不过她也不是很肯定，别说现在手边没有趁手的专门仪器可以给他检查，就现在这状况，她要还能做别的事那也太不像个正常的乾元了。  
因此她只是随便地问道，你这儿，真的只受过一回枪伤吗？接着还是继续亲吻，致力于在肖正国莹白如新雪的肌肤上片片落下自己的烙印。  
肖正国很难受，是那种不上不下的难受。他想说不要，嘴巴已经说不出来，脑子里一片浑浑噩噩，身体诚实地扭动着很想要，体内的空虚叫嚣着需要填满……口中能够发出的音节只有不成句的呢喃呻（吟）。他好像听见了于小婉在耳边说了什么，但听不出是什么意思了，朦胧地只是转头讨好地蹭了蹭于小婉的脸颊，发出了难耐的几声细哼，弱弱的，奶奶的，无助脆弱得既让人想保护，又让人想摧毁。  
手抚摸上对方饱满的胸部，即便躺下来也呈现出了漂亮的弧形，轻轻一揉就能轻易改变那团弧形软肉的形状，拿捏了满手软乎乎滑溜溜的细皮嫩肉，彷如豆蔻少女的酥胸，清纯而勾人，面对如此完美的胴体，于小婉忽然觉得自己在此时问什么都是暴殄天物。有什么问题，也得等到做完之后再说。  
思及此，于小婉轻轻一笑，夏日热风般的火辣气息如风暴一般再度爆发，肖正国经受不住地呜咽了一身，修长柔韧的细白双腿并拢又叉开，感觉到了内部湿透的液体似乎要流淌出来。  
压抑了多年从未享受过任何爱抚的身体好像无比激动，迫不及待地欢迎着第一个乾元的入驻。  
你这个表现，完全不像个中庸，真的就是个坤泽吧……可是你看上去又那么纯，尤其是去上海之前，其实我也很喜欢的……  
于小婉很有些惊喜，一手继续揉捏着肖正国柔软滑腻的乳肉，一手探入了对方的双腿间，没怎么探索就来到了股缝之中的那个本该隐秘深藏的柔软密闭的小穴之处，只在最外部戳了戳，都能感受到洞里一阵饥渴的颤动，渗出的湿滑的透明体液已经沾染了肖正国的屁股，也打湿了于小婉的手指。  
（tbc）


End file.
